Halloween Special
by XeringSnake
Summary: que pasa cuando lso chicos, ven los disfraces que sus novias planean usar en publico   NARUHINA-SASUSAKU-GAARAMATSU-NEJITEN-SHIKATEMA-INOSAI-KARUIKIBA-KAKANKO
1. La Gitana y el Vampiro

**Estoy viva aun no eh muerto, si ya se tengo cosas que resolver con mis otras historias, Pero , bueno, esto surgio y no queria dejarlo escapar, es uan collecion de bladder no tan bladder, de todas las parejas que me gustan en Naruto, como me habia dedicado a crear uan collecion de dibujos para hallowen con las chicas, me dije ,ellas estan sexis que dirian ellos si las vieran, y de ahi salio mi idea. **

**Espero la disfruten, desde aqui XeringSnake!**

**Naruto Hallowen Collection –**

**-BLADDERS-**

**SasuSaku – el Vampiro y La Gitana.**

**Aun no estas lista**; reclamaba un Sasuke Uchiha, quien se encontrar sentado en un gran sofá, rosa, nada mas u nada menos usando una capa de vampiro y colmillos falsos, ¿a quien esperaba? Sencillo a una chica peli rosa, que ya hacia hora y media se había metido a la habitación para supuestamente , ponerse su disfraz de Halloween, después de tardar mas de 2 horas en el baño haciendo sabe Dios que diablos. El genio Uchiha, quien era bien conocido, por su poco entusiasmo, y gran paciencia, ya se estaba perdiendo la poca de esta que le quedaba.

**Sakura Haruno , si no sales de ese cuarto en este instantes voy a tener que entrar y sacarte**; decía el Uchiha, con la voz mas calmada que pudo tener.

**Hay!.. por que mejor no te callas Sasuke y esperas, hasta que termine de vestirme**; decía la peli rosa desde adentro de dicha habitación.

**No se que tanto misterio tienes con el traje de halloween después de todo solo lo usaras una vez, y no creo que por mucho **; reclamo el Uchiha con cierta risa picara en sus labios, cierto era que la peli rosa, llevaba cierto misterio con el traje de halloween que había seleccionado para la fiesta de Konoha, y el se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad, de saber que su pequeña novia había escogido para esta ocasión.

Sería algo que resaltara sus curvas, o quizás que resaltara su pecho –del cual no tiene tanto- o quizás, algo ajustado que mostrara su redondo y bien formado trasero, a decir verdad, la peli rosa, no podía tener una buena delantera, pero si que tiene una buena retaguardia, si me preguntan.

**A ver Sakura si no sales en este instante llegaremos mucho mas tarde que Kakashi… además no se que misterio tienes, ni siquiera me dijiste que usarías, no quiero escucharte quejarte de que mi traje no convine con el tuyo así que….** ; fue cortado de una sola cuando vio una cabellera de color rosa salir de la habitación , llevando nada más y nada menos que un traje de Gitana, y que traje de gitana, llevaba una venda en su hermoso cabello rosa, el cual llegaba hasta sus caderas, todo su vientre estaba descubierto, y solo una capa de tela, cubría una de sus piernas mientras la otra esta totalmente descubierta, una especie de pañuelo con lentejuelas amarrado a su cadera, y millares /dos o tres/ de ridículos collares en su cuello, no que se le veían mal, al contrario, entonaban justamente la parte superior de su pecho, la cual quedaba descubierto gracias a aquella pequeña camiseta sujetada justo en medio que llevaba. Estaba nada mas y nada menos que boquiabierto.

**Sasuke?**; se preguntaba la peli rosa, mientras se acercaba a el con un peligroso contoneo de caderas, /culpen a los tacones de casi un metro que llevaba/

**Piensas salir asi?;** pregunto el Uchiha ya saliendo de su transe gitano.

**Si, y con respecto a quejarme, no tengo por que, ya sabia que usarías un disfraz de vampiro asi que escogi ser gitana , no es algo emocionante**; decía la peli rosa con corazones en los ojos con una cara de ilusión que ni Naruto al ver un tazón de ramen.

El Uchiha se levanto de repente y señalo a la puerta de la habitación , la peli rosa, lo observo, en una manera extraña, _**este debe de estar bromeando**__, _pensó la ella, al ver la expresión de su noviecito, como siempre pensando lo peor.

**Sasuke, no te voy a permitir quitarme este disfraz si no hasta el final de la noche, no quiero llegar mas tarde de lo que ya estamos;** decía al peli rosa quien se disponía a salir de la habitación , pero fue detenida por Uchiha Sasuke en medio de la puerta.

**Sakura Haruno, te vas en este instante a la habitación y te pones algo de ropa, acaso crees que dejare que salgas de esta casa usando solo eso?, ni loco que me he vuelto**!; dijo este con una pizca de incomodidad en su voz

**pues fíjate que no, estoy lo suficientemente vestida como para salir a una fiesta de Halloween, ahora te quitas de mi camino si no tendremos serios problemas. **

**Ni que fueras a un burlesque**; decía el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos

**Hay mira estas usando tienes el sharingán activado!**; astuta peli rosa quien desviando el tema

**Si cierto, no es genial, así no tengo que comprar contactos y encajan perfectamente con mi dis… un momento.. Sakura no me camb..;** tarde ya, la joven ya había salido del departamento y se dirigía gustosa al festival de hallowen, en el centro de Konoha.

**Que demonios voy a hacer con esa chica… a puesto que los demás no tienen estos problemas**; se decía a si mismo el Uchiha mientras se resignaba a ver a su sexy novia, contonearse en las calles de Konoha con un disfraz bastante sexy.


	2. Quiero pecar contigo

**Naruto Hallowen Collection –**

**-BLADDERS-**

**Quiero pecar contigo. **

**-Hinata, ya estoy listo , ¿porque un no sales**?; decía un rubio imprudente quien llevaba nada más y nada menos un disfraz de _sacerdote_, de todos los que pudo haber encontrado , se tuvo que decidir por eso, pero tenía sus razones. Cuando la chica de cabello azulado salió de la habitación en la cual se estaba vistiendo, se veía su bello cuerpo, atrapado en cuero, mostrando sus piernas gracias a los escotes de la falda los cuales llegaban a sus caderas, y sin olvidar esas medias negras que la hacían ver tan sensual. Esta también estaba vestida de una personalidad religiosa, nada más y nada menos que una monja, y que monja.

**aa.. ano.. -kun como me veo**; dijo esta con sus mejillas teñidas en rojo, observando el piso como siempre.

Naruto quien no encontraba palabras para describir lo preciosa que se veía su preciada novia, se quedo callado, no dijo una palabra , ni siquiera escucho cuando la oji perla le pregunto cómo se veía.

**Lo sabia , esto no me queda bien**, **debí haber escogido otra cosa** ; se quejo la oji perla, con disgusto en su voz, y es que la joven Hinata , tímida como siempre no sabía si en verdad aquel traje tan ceñido le quedaba bien. Sentía como sus pechos eran aprisionados, al igual que su trasero, para ser francos, se sentida algo desnuda con un traje que le quedase como segunda piel.

**d.. de que….. espera de que estás hablando Hinata?;** al fin encontró palabras cuando escucho la frustración en la voz de su novia.

**Voy a cambiarme, sabía que esto no me quedaba bien** ; dijo la ojí perla antes de darse la vuelta, pero fue detenida por las fuertes manos de un rubio, de ojos azules, quien la acerco a él .

**Hermana, es sabía usted que blasfemar es un pecado**; dijo Naruto con el rostro serio, a lo que Hinata lo observo con extrañeza.

**Na..Naruto kun**; decía la joven cuando sintió las manos de Naruto en sus descubiertas piernas.

**Hermana Hinata, no cree usted, que es malo lo que hace**; le beso el cuello levemente.

La joven de cabello azulado, cayó en el juego de su novio, al parecer quería jugar un poco con aquellos trajes que llevaban puesto.

**Pe.. pero , Padre, no es pecado lo que está usted haciendo en este momento, debería dejar de tocarme de esa manera, ambos hicimos un voto de castidad;** dijo la joven Hinata torciendo su pequeño jueguito, ya que para ser sinceros, quería llegar a la festival de Halloween en Konoha lo antes posible.

**Por usted, hermana Hinata, pecaría, un millar de veces, además no nos manda nuestro padre, a reproducirnos y procrear.;** respondió Naruto tomando su rol a la perfección.

La ojí perla, se torno mas roja que un tomate al escuchar las palabras de su novio, y se alejo de él levemente.

**Na.. Naruto –dono…** ; susurro esta en forma de respeto para seguir con su pequeño jueguito.

El rubio la aprisiono en una de las paredes, y le beso los labios levemente;** te vez preciosa. **

**G… Gracias.. de..demo..Naruto -kun, no crees que ya se nos hace tarde?;** dijo la de cabello azulado.

**Podemos llegar un poco tarde Hina-Chan, además quiero pecar contigo, nos iremos al infierno ;** respondió este con una maliciosa sonrisa.

La joven se llevo la mano a la barbilla como pensando en algo.

**Pero Naruto-kun, si llegamos tarde , no podrás inscribirte en el concurso del mejor disfraz, y Sasuke te va a ganar. **

**Aaaaaah!;** grito el joven tomando la mano de la chica y saliendo del departamento en bola de humo ; **no puedo permitir que eso pase! TEMEEE!**


	3. La Gatita quiere jugar?

**Naruto Hallowen Collection –**

**-BLADDERS-**

**Quiere la gatita jugar?**

En una habitación de posada, en la ciudad del fuego, mas especifico en la aldea oculta entre las Hojas, se encontraba un joven de cabellera roja, y hermosos ojos aguamarina, ojeando unos reportes. Había llegado a la aldea de la hoja, a una reunión con la Hokage para discutir las rutas de viaje más seguras entre las dos aldeas, cuando su atención fue totalmente desviada hacia la chica saliendo del baño.

El joven Kazekage levanto la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño, al ver a su ex -alumna, quien se había convertido en su prometida, llevando unos pantalones cortos, y un corsé, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fueron aquellas medias negras, que cubrían sus hermosas piernas, sin mencionar que la susodicha llevaba una cola, y orejas de gato, que acentuaban perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos felinos de color negro.

**Matsuri .. a donde crees que vas?;** decía el Kazekage con la expresión más serie que podía encontrar, cierto que su prometida se veía hermosa con ese traje, tierna, pero definitivamente más que todo se veía sexy, y eso no le estaba gustando, bueno, el hecho de que caminaba hacia la puerta de salida con disposición de salir en esas fachas era lo que NO le estaba gustando. Vestirse así, solo para el, no para nadie mas, y menos exhibirle a otros lo que es suyo.

**A bueno, Gaara-kun, es hallowen y Konoha tiene este festival en el centro de la ciudad y pensé ya que nos estamos quedando aquí, porque no ir un rato;** respondió la chica de cabello castaño, poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla, como questionandose.

**Alguna razón en especifico por la que no me habías dicho esto antes, Matsu?...;** respondió el Kazekage esta vez levantándose de su haciendo y dirigiéndose a ella.

**A bueno, es que , como estabas tan ocupado.. bueno no sabia si**; la joven dio un paso para atrás haciendo que aquella cola que llevaba se moviese de lugar , como si tuviese vida propia.

**Acaso esa cola se movía?;** se pregunto el Kazekage al observar dicho suceso

**Son hilos de chakra, le dan un toque mas real a mi disfraz;** sonrió la de cabello castaño

**Y desde cuando acá sabes tu controlar hilos de chakra?;** se pregunto el Kazekage deteniendo su avance y cruzándose de brazos.

**A bueno.. es que, le pedí a Kankuro sama, que me mostrara lo básico , para .. poner usar este traje**; dijo la joven un poco nerviosa por la pose del peli rojo.

**Quiere decir que , el sabia que te ibas a poner esa poca ropa hoy eh?;** dijo el Kazekage esta vez con un tono tanto disgustado.

**Pues no, fíjate que no, no le mostré nada, solo le explique para que quería aprender;** ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, como para abrirla; **bueno Gaara.. nos .. nos veremos en unas horas….**

Justo cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, una ráfaga de arena le cerro la puerta, imponiéndole el paso.

**No vas a ningún lado, minina;** respondió el Kazekage con voz ronca.

**Sabaku no Gaara, vas a dejarme salir de aquí, iré a ese festival quieras o no**; la joven puso las manos en la cadera, en tono desafiante.

**Y quien dijo que te estaba prohibiendo ir a algún lado**, **al contrario querida**; dejo el joven Kazekage con sonrisa en labios.

**Como que al contra…;** la chica fue cortada cuando sintió como la arena de su joven prometido, la acercaba peligrosamente a él, mientras ella intentaba zafarse de dicho amarre; **Sabaku no Gaara, que pretendes. **

**Que pasa, la gatita no quiere jugar con migo?;** dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro; **por que yo si quiero jugar con la gatita**; cello dichas palabras con un apasionado beso el cual ella correspondió con entrego, poniendo sus manos alrededor de él. Aquel beso se torno mucho mas apasionado, cuando la joven sintió las manos del Kazekage posarse sobre sus muslos jugueteando con aquellas banda que ataba sus medias a su pantaletas, ella poso sus manos sobre el pecho de el, empujándole un poco, al recordar que se supone debía estar en camino para el festival.

**Yo creo que la gatita si quiero jugar conmigo** ; este sonrío esta ves una sonrisa calída, y segura

Matsuri sonrío de la misma manera, pero en vez de seguirle el juego, a su queridísimo prometido, lo empujo despacio nuevamente tumbándole en la cama, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de dejarlo caer, y dando unos pasos para atrás para que el asi pudiese disfrutar de la hermosa vista que su chica le estaba dando con dicho traje puesto, pero Matsuri quien estaba justo con la puerta detrás y haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninjas, logro abrirla.

**La gatita jugara contigo meaw …. Más tarde;** dijo estas antes de salir de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con habilidad ninja, para que este no pudiese atraparla.

**Matsu!... que diablos… ;**maldijo el Kazekage; **la gatita se esta portando mal, luego me la desquito, mejor la dejo disfrutar su noche**; sonrío el Kazekage pensando seriamente en el objeto de sus deseos apareciera. ; **solo por las dudas;** se levanto de la cama, y tomo algo de la gaveta justo al lado, saliendo de la habitación con rumbo a dicho festival.


	4. Tengo las Esposas

**Naruto Hallowen Collection –**

**-BLADDERS-**

**Tengo las Esposas…**

En un departamento, en la ciudad de Konoha, se encontraba un susodicho genio recostado en una enorme cama, justo frente al televisor. Estaba semidesnudo, llevaba no más que un pantalón de jean, y una gorra con un símbolo en la frente.

**Ya te dije que no iré a esa fiesta por más que insistas, y tu deberías quedarte aquí conmigo;** decía aquel de ojos perlados a la nada, ya que la joven con la que supone estaba hablando no había salido del enorme armario que tenia.

**No seas aguafiestas Neji**, **no se supone que yo me quede, solo porque tú, estas de amargado;** decía la chica desde su posición, buscando uno que otro accesorio en su armario, dicho armario constaba de espejos en todos lados, era del tamaño de una pequeña habitación, el cual, el novio de la susodicha no comprendía, el porqué de tanto espacio, pero al pasar del tiempo cuando se mudo con la joven se dio cuenta de la "utilidad" de este para su queridísima morocha, y el , en ocasiones.

**No es que este de amargado Ten, es que no entiendo el motivo de ir haya si te puedes quedar aquí conmigo, y tenemos una sección de entrenamiento intensivo en la cama;** dijo este con una maliciosa sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios, la cual la morocha no observo por estar metida en el armario.

**Llevamos todo el día "entrenando", no es saludable estar todo el día encerrado en una habitación** ; decía la chica , esta vez , saliendo del armario, llevando nada más y nada menos que su disfraz de Halloween, el cual constaba de una no muy larga capa de policía, al parecer de cuero, que acentuaba su esplendido cuerpo, la tenia desbrochada a mitad de sus pechos dejando ver lo justo y necesario, sin olvidar sus largas piernas las cuales aprisionaba en unas mallas bastantes sexis.

El pelí-castaño, quedo boqui abierto al ver como su chica se contoneaba por el cuarto, en rumbo al espejo, para peinar su largo cabello en sus dos usuarios chonguitos. La joven volteo a observarle desde el asiento en el espejo, con dos cintas en la boca; **por cierto puedes quedarte con el gorro, no creo que vaya bien con el peinado. **

El peli castaño, quien ya había salido de su mente en la cual millares de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, las cuales incluían, a una "policía" que estaba justo frente a él , y una cama.

**Ahora si de verdad quiero que te quedes Tenten…;** decía el genio Hyuga mientras se levantaba de la cama en la cual estaba confinado desde que despertó.

**Neji querido el hecho de que tú no vengas no significa que yo me quede;** decía la joven terminando de atar su cabello en dos usuales moñitos. De un momento a otro, aquel chico que se encontraba en la cama, ya estaba detrás de ella, su rostro escondido en aquel hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, besándole suavemente, mientras las manos de él , traviesas como siempre, paseaban por sus piernas.

**Neiji. Hyuga. Detente. en este . instante**; decía la joven entre quejido, amaba las caricias de su genio, no solo en combate si no también en la cama, pero por más que quisiera quedarse con él, ya había tenido suficiente de ella, y ya que no la quería complacer en ir al festival de Halloween, ella tampoco lo complacería en esto, o al menos por esta vez.

**No te resistas querida, se que te encanta esto**; decía este mientras sus manos aun traviesas encontraban el tope de su perfecto disfraz de policía, para adentrarse , y así poder sentir esos perfectos pechos que tanto le gustaba disfrutar;

**Mira mi amor, sabes que lo quieres**; decía el genio Hyuga mientras observaba el rostro sofocado de su amante en el espejo.

**Ne..Neji.. detente en .. este instante**; reclamaba la morocha, dando la vuelta para quedar justo frente a su amado Neji, quien rápidamente la tomo por la cintura sentándola en aquella mesa donde ella ponía todas sus cosas _"femeninas_", besando pasionalmente su cuello, y pasando sus manos sobre sus piernas, pero cuando toco sus caderas, algo frio le llamo la atención, algo de metal.

**Que es eso** ; dijo este entre murmuros, sin dejar de dar pequeños besos al cuello de la chica, la cual aprovecho dicha situación para empujarlo de manera agresiva, con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercaba a él empujándolo una vez más, lo cual lo hizo caer en la cama, Neji conocía esa sonrisa, y esa mirada en su rostro.

**Entonces no quieres que vaya al festival eh?;** dijo la chica con la misma sonrisa de antes.

**Quiero que te quedes aquí, tú serás la policía y yo seré tu delincuente**; decía él mientras pasaba la mano por los muslos de la chica, quien estaba parada entre sus piernas justo frente a él.

**Tengo las esposas Neji , que crees que hare con ellas?;** decía esta mientas se subía a la cama, dejándolo a él acostado de espalda.

**Lo que desees, Tenten.. lo que desees. **

**Seguro **; respondió mientras tomaba las manos de su amante y las ponía sobre su cabeza.

**Seguro;** respondió él, sintiendo el frio metal en sus muñecas, sabía que estaba siendo aprisionado, pero no le dio importancia, al parecer, su quería Tenten, le iba a dar una noche de la que nunca se olvidaría. Cuando sus pensamientos fueron desvanecidos al ver que aquella chica bajaba de sus piernas y de la cama.

**A donde crees que vas Tenten?**; decía este mientras halaba de las esposas, sin poner zafarse.

**Al festival mi querido Neji**; sonrió esta con malicia, tomo un pequeño trozo de metal que se hallaba entre sus pechos y lo coloco justo al lado de la mesa de noche

**Ahí te dejo las llaves amorcito, si decides venir al festival, yo puedo ser tu policía y tu mi delincuente**; sonrió esta con malicia y dejo el departamento, con un frustrado Neji tratando de zafarse de su amarre.

**Hombres.. creen que siempre obtiene lo que quieren …. **

**TENTEN!... **


End file.
